Broken
by Queen Sea
Summary: What would happen if Glinda didn't destroy Evanora's jewel necklace? What if Evanora had secret technology only she knew about? And what if Evanora had planned ahead? Created everything she needed to keep control over Oz? Even if Glinda was staring to win? R&R alternate ending! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This Story is a rewritten ending. It will start where Glinda and Evanora battling in the throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My head was pounding, that wall hurt, and I hit it hard... i glance up, my vision still blurry, to see Evanora slithering over towards me. her necklace glowing brightly, signaling she's about to attack. (an, see the change?)

"Ahhhh!" i scream, pain shooting through my body. my head jerks side to side my body twitching in reaction to the shock. as the pain starts to subside and my vision clear, i see Evanora reaching over my pained self to take my wand away from my reaches.

"oh, don't worry my pretty," Evanora mocks me, "i won't kill you, yet, i still need you alive." One of my sisters' winkie guards walks in. "guard, take my sisters' wand up to my chambers, she doesn't need it," Evanora purrs. turning back to me she teases, "now my pretty one, time to deal with you."

i haven't moved since i got shocked, i'd rather not get killed. Evanora is now towering over me. "Evanora, stop," i demand strongly. i'll admit, i am scared, but i won't show her.

"i don't think so Glinda, i have you, not the other way around. i want emerald city, I want to be the queen. With you out there I can't be queen. I get what i want dear sister," Evanora roughly grabs my chin, causing me to gasp. "Come, we have no time to waste." Evanora roughly grabs my arm pulling me over to a room just off of the throne room. this is where her glass ball and red powder are. "You will stand here and not move." she lets go of my arm and i'm tempted to run, but she still has my wand, so i'm still powerless.

Evanora grabs some of her magic red dust and drops it into her hand creating handcuffs, setting those downs she does it again. Evanora then grabs both pairs and turns back to me.

"With a little pout Evanora says, "Aw, you didn't run. I wanted to play cat and mouse. Oh well, let's just get started then." Evanora takes a step towards me as I take one away from her. One hand is holding the cuffs, but with the other she shoots her hand out to grab my wrist. She gives a quick and strong pull of my wrist to her. I trip on over to her. Evanora slips the ice cold cuff onto my wrist before walking behind me to grab the other wrist.

"Come my pretty, to the throne," Evanora whispers into my ear. Evanora placed her left arm over my shoulder and leads me back to the throne. Using her magic she sits the chair upright. I feel Evanora's arm removed from my shoulder and then, shortly after, the ground disappearing beneath my feet. I look to Evanora and see her necklaces lighting up some of the area around her neck. She lifts me high enough so my ankles are near her shoulders. She puts the other pair of cuffs on my ankles, then slides me onto the throne. She has my feet lay neatly under my bottom, and my hands brushing agents the back of the throne.

"Evanora, what do you want with me?" I inquire as she walks behind the throne.

"Oh my dear sister," I feel a little claw like thing hit my back, "It's time to get back at the wizard, and you." Evanora comes around to my right, she grabs my chin and forces me to look at her, "First, the wizard," She lets go of my chin and reaches behind me, "then you," Evanora moves the claw thing around the chain of the cuff then pushes it back into the chair. Evanora then snaps her fingers and this camera thing attached to fold-able stick things came down from the ceiling.

"What is that?" I question as I try and pull my hands from the throne.

"This is a video camera, my pretty one," Evanora brushes her hand lightly agents my cheek, "now the people of Oz shall see I've got you." With another snap of her fingers the room lights up just a little, a red light starts to blink on top of the video camera and four screens pop up behind the camera, showing the Wizard shooting at Theodora. Theodora is on her broom and about to flee.

"Stop Wizard!" Evanora commands. Immediately he stops and everything grows quiet. "Sister," Evanora starts, I look to the screens behind the camera, one of them shows how the people see the room, from a screen, "Come up here, we have something to deal with." Evanora steps aside and reveals me, sitting on the throne.

"Evanora!" the Wizard calls, "Let her go! The battle is between us!" A bit of hope flashes in my mind, but is soon crushed by Theodora walking into the room.

"No Wizard, we won't let her go," Theodora steps in.

"And Wizard, this is because of you," Evanora turns to me.

"Evanora, don't!" I try, knowing whats going to happen. "Ahh!" I scream. As the pain subsides my head drops down, my chin almost resting on my chest.

"Oh Glinda, this is only the beginning," you can hear the pout in Evanora's voice. "Don't go away people of Oz, and Wizard! we're taking a short break then we'll be back!" Evanora says fake cheery.

"I know that the Wizard is using a video camera of sorts, and I know where he is, I'm going to go retrieve him while you distract the people," Evanora informs. "Now I built this potion and what it does it it lets both drinkers, if witches, to share their power. For example, if you and I drink it sister, then we can both shoot fire balls and both shoot electricity. How does that sound?"

"I like it sister," Theodora gushes.

"Tape or cloth?" Evanora asks.

"I say tape, it'll hurt more when it comes off," A smirk was clear in Theodora's voice.

"But we don't want to damage her pretty little face," Evanora reminds coming over and lifting my head.

"Why not?" Theodora demands.

"Because, my dear sister, then we can't punish her for having a pretty face everyday," Evanora reasons.

"Fine, cloth it is, but make it tight!" Theodora demands.

"Please, stop this," I plead, I have to warn the Wizard. Evanora takes the cloth from Theodora's hand and ties it tightly around my head. Once she is done she snaps her fingers and positions the camera just so, so it doesn't reveal the cloth. The red light again blinks on the camera showing it is back on. Theodora steps into the view.

"My sister created a potion, let's test it out shall we?" Theodora raises her and pain surges through my limbs, I want to cry out, but am restricted by the cloth. With all the strength I can manage I look over to the screens behind the camera just in time to see the Wizard's face disappear.

"NO!" I try and scream, "no Wizard! No!" my voice is muffled.

"Shut up Glinda!" Theodora demands. One by one tears start to fall, then more and more, faster and faster. My head falls so I'm not looking into the camera. "No my pretty one," Theodora teases, " look into the camera." When I don't look up she walks over to me grabbing my hair and pulling back. Now the camera shows the cloth and the people watching start screaming things like, 'Stop you evil witches!' and 'This has gone too far'.

Evanora walks into the room with the Wizard and he's wearing a jewel on a ring which is on his left pointer. With a wave of Evanora's hand the camera moves away from all of us so it shows Oz walking into the room, and me at the throne.

"Go on Oz, show Glinda how much you hate her," Evanora teases. Fear enters as Oz lifts his hand and green bolts star to for at his finger tips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: What do you think? Let me know! R&R (1,402 words! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No, no. I'm weak, I can't take another shock.

"come on Oz, show her how much you hate her," Evanora teases. I shake my head, no, please Oz, i beg in my head.

Everything starts to go in slow motion, my sisters both laugh wickedly and I turned my head, like it would help, away from the green bolts that kept getting closer. As the pain went away I heard the people of oz, screaming at Oz. Evanora came and undid the cloth.

"see how much he hates you our pretty one," Evanora and Theodora questioned together. I was shocked, utterly shocked.

how could the Wizard do this? he was supposed to save my people. he was supposed to be our king. he- he betrayed us.

The room was complete silent.

"you betrayed me, you betrayed the land of Oz," I whisper.

"oh, poor Glinda, you still believe in the Wizard?" Theodora asks. I don't answer, I don't dare. Evanora and the Wizard exit the room.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" I ask, "You've broken the spirits of almost everyone in Oz, what now..." Evanora walks back in.

"Little Glinda, you will now be our slave," Evanora smirked.

"Wh-what?" I stutter. "No, I won't- Ahh!" My shoulders sink down. "You have to stop that Evanora," I pant out of energy.

"and why is that sister?" Evanora asks flicking a single bolt over to me.

"Evanora stop!" some of the people of Oz cry up to us.

"Theodora, should we listen to the people?" Evanora questioned with a smile.

"I don't know sister, what do you think Glinda?" Theodora asks me, "Should we listen to the people?" She walks over to me and curls her green finger under my chin. Her black nail scratches my skin.

I keep me mouth closed and stare directly in front of me. If I answer I can't lie, and if I answer, it won't help. They will be zapping me again. Only this time, I'm not sure I'll be okay...

"No, I think instead, both you AND I sister shall zap her," Theodora proposes.

Turning to me Evanora and Theodora prepare to strike.

"Please, please sisters, don't," I beg, my eyes wide with seeing the amount of bolts they were producing. The bolts approach me rapidly.

Everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing to return is smelling and hearing. The smell of the room is not of my room, or my castle. 'where am I?" I wonder... Taste soon follows. My mouth is painfully dry. The next thing to return is feeling. I feel something pulling me down towards another thing, which feels like a bed... Plus something ice cold is enclosed around my leg. Lastly my sight returns as my eyes flutter open. My first sight is of my evil sisters towering over me. I groan at the light shinning strait into my eyes. I quickly glance around at my surroundings. I notice i'm in a small room.

"Sister, you were dead on for when she was going to wake," Theodora praises.

"Glinda, first we will introduce you to your new room, then, once we're done here you'll go with dead Theodora over to your castle to pick up some of your belongings, for you shall be staying here for a while," Evenora smirked. I nod, my head still a little groggy. I try and get up, only to be held down by rope.

"Don't bother trying to get up, we secured you tightly to the bed," Theodora purrs. I roll my eyes and earn myself a shock from both of my dear sisters.

"You will show us the utmost respect!" Evanora demands.

"Yes sister," I say keeping as much respect in my voice as I can muster.

"Good, now to your left is your closet, to your right is your bathroom and shower. you'll report to the throne room, just outside of your room by 9, and here is your alarm clock," Evanora lists off. next to the bed on my right is a night stand with a small alarm clock.

Theodora undoes the rope and I quickly sit up. "Get ready we're leaving in two minutes," Theodora demands. I nod. I look down to see my white one inch heels next to the bed. Slipping those on I notice a black band around my right ankle.

"what is this?" I question.

"this is a tracking device, it tells us exactly what room your in, in the castle, and it shocks you if you leave the castle without permission." I nod. "now hands behind your back, the winkkie gaurds will be in here soon with the cage and two baboons."

I put my hands behind my back, i'd rather not get zapped... Evanora ties one of my wrists up before the winkkie gaurds enter. Evanora then pulls me over to the open cage and throws me in. I hit my head on the back of the cage and am dazzed, unable to move as Evanora ties my other wrist to the cage. Evanora moves behind my back and makes sure my wrists are secure. The winkkie gaurds then pick up the cage and walkout of my rom into where the baboons are waiting. The baboons pick up the cage as Theodora gets on her broom.

We fly out of the castle to the main square, where just yesterday, the people of Oz wittnessed the Wizard betray them. a few people were in the square.

"Glinda!" I see people yell, each more than once.

"People of Oz, don't fear, I will be fine," I cry down to them. Theodora flys up beside the cage.

" don't be so sure of that Glinda," she orders. Turning I look into the now forming crowd. I see the monkey and china girl standing near the front of the group of people. Theodora sees them too because she raises her hand and sends a lightning bolt their way.

"No!" I scream at her. "Run!" after monkey and china girl are done getting shocked, I see monkey fall onto china girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Theodora and I flew off before I could figure out if they were alive. I dip my head and start to tear up.

"how could you?" I whisper.

"Oh don't try and figure this out," Theodora smirks. "oh and by the way, they're most likly dead."

"no," I mutter, "no, they can't be." soon we appear at the castle, my castle. Home sweet home. There is a big window which shows where my room is. Theodora opens the window with her magic and we fly in. Theodora gets off her broom and sets it next to my window seat. The baboons set down the cage. These weird baboons then open the cage and untie my wrists.

"get your dresses and that and we'll be going," Theodora snaps. one of the quadlings(spelling) comes in.

"Ep!" they yell. "Glinda, are you okay? oh! Theodora! Oh! I'm going now!" they quickly turn around.

"oh wait little person of Oz, I want some food," Theodora informs.

"I only serve Glinda," she studdered.

"oh if I were you i'd get me some food, don't forget I have Glinda," Theodora teases grabbing my wrist.

"Theodora, stop this, leave her be. I'll go get you something," I demand.

"oh no Glinda, your not leaving this room. so your little friend here better get mo some food." the girl nods and rushes off.

"sister, that wasn't nice. I'm your 'slave' and I have this stupid tracker, so it's not like I can actually run." I say trying not to have the 'duh' tone.

"oh but scaring your people is oh so much fun." Theodora curls her pointer under my chin. "go pack." I rush off amd grab all of my clothes putting them into a giant magical bag Theodora hands me. next I slide all of my shoes into the bag. lastly I grab the only remaining photo I have of my father and put it in there too.

"I'm done," I state.

"and I haven't got my fod yet," Theodora states. I walk over to my window seat and sit down staring out my window. no one is in the square, everyone must have found out that Theodora is here and are tring to hide... I pull my knees close to my chest and my left hand leaves my side to rest on the glass. a few birds fly by the window. oh how I wish I could be out there free. behind my I hear the baboons destroying my room.

they rip the pearl white curtains and my canopy over my bed. I soon pass out from stress and exaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flutter open. I groggily look around. I'm back in the throne room with Theodora and Evanora. The cage door is open and my sisters haven't noticed me awake yet. I slip out of the cage and go see what they're quietly laughing about. I see them staring at the screens laughing about something from earlier which is recorded.

'Theodora and I are fling back in, well the baboons are doing the flying. I look into the cage, where I should be and I'm laying down. I know I'm asleep, but it doesn't look like that...

"You evil witch! What did you do to Glind?" A couple of the people shout.

"Do you people really want to know?" Theodora teases.

"Tell us witch!"

"I hope you all talked to her when you had the chance. She's dead now, I killed her," Theodora sounds so proud of herself.' I gasp, the people think I'm dead! Evannora stops it here. Evanora turns and grabs one of my wrists and Theodora turns and grabs the other.

"Did you like the show?" Evanora teases. my breathing starts to pick up the pace.

"What about my performance?" Theodora asks. They pick me up be my arms, my feet are dangling, I'm getting kinda scared.

"The people think your dead," Evanora continues. Some bolts start to form on her free hand.

"wanna make that true?" Theodora questiones.

"Because we can do that for you," Evanora finishes. I turn my head away and shut my eyes tight expecting a shock, but none comes. Slowly, I open my eyes and look back at my sisters.

"oh look sister, we scared her!" Theodora laughs. my sisters throw me on the ground.

"Go to bed, it's late and you start work tomorrow, you WILL be up by 9," Evanora calls back to me as the two of them walk away. I get up and dust myself off before heading to bed

17&0713-082-=*7=1082-*80%.=827-=+29,%(0+,-92+3,=(0&,+249

the next chap will be more exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up at about 8. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. (an I'm bad at describing outfits, she's in a loose white dress and flats) Don't want to be late on my first day as a slave, note sarcasm. I wake up at about 8. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. (an I'm bad at describing outfits, she's in a loose white dress and flats) Don't want to be late on my first day as a slave, note sarcasm. I check the clock right before I leave my chamber. 8:55am. good I'm a little early.

"good your here, first job, clean the entrance. Go," Evanora orders before turning to leave, "oh, and we're expecting visitors, you'll get the door too." I nod and rush off.

about ten minutes into my cleaning there is a knock at the door. I quickly rush over to answer, for I'm sure any of my sisters' guests wouldn't hesitate to say I was slow.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely. I hate having to call them queens, but they demanded it by note yesterday.

The person at the door was a little girl no older than 10. she had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She's wearing a pretty white dress that goes down to her mid-calves and sparkly white flats. She's charring a cream white purse which matches well.

"No, I'm here to see you Queen Glinda," the girls small soft voice reminded me of someone I think I know... I can't place it...

"Child, don't call me Queen, you shall get yourself in trouble. and I must ask you to wait in my room till I'm done working," I finish. she nods.

"My name is Lucy," her voice sticks in my head once again. I quick take her to my room.

"Please, wait here till I have time to come talk to you. I'd rather neither of us got into trouble with my sisters, oh and make yourself comfortable," I state before leaving the room. As I enter the entrance hall I hear a knocking at the door, quickly I run over and am opening the door no later than 30 seconds or so after the knock.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely. The person at the door is a witch, you can tell because she's wearing a blue necklace which is glowing.

"How dare you make me wait!" She exclaims, "Now I shall punish you!"

"Ah!" I scream. She zapped me, like Evanora does the only difference was she has blue bolts.

"That'll teach you!" I stand up and shut the door as I apologies many times.

The doorbell went off once again and I limped over.

"Hello, welcome to the emerald castle, are you here to see Queen Evanora or Queen Theodora?" I ask nicely for the third time today.

"you were slow," the new witch informs. "let's fix this, so it doesn't happen again."

one of the witches throws me into the air and the other zaps me, which sends me flying to a wall. I fall onto some stairs, rolling down. I hear Theodora and Evanora say something to their guests before I pass out.

Lucy's pov

I sit down on Glinda's bed and open my magic purse.

"how are you doing guys?" I whisper in.

"we're doing fine, how much longer do you think?" one of my little guests asks.

"I'm not sure, oh! I hear foot steps! sh! I'll talk to you when I can," I quickly shut my purse. Evanora and Theodora walk into the room carrying a passed out Glinda. I notice two other witches following them behind.

"my queens," I bow to Evanora and Theodora, and secretly Glinda. I hate having to treat the wicked ones with so much respect, but I have to keep under cover.

"who are you? and what are you doing in our castle?" Evanora demands setting Glinda down on her bed.

"Well, my parents are dead and so is everyone in my village except me... um... the wicked witch of before your births came and destroyed my village. I was not in the village actually," I pause a tear entering my eye.

"where were you?" One of the witches behind Evanora asks.

"well, I was out adventuring... when I got back home I saw everything destroyed and the old wicked witch flying away," I stop catching myself from yelling. and I try to continue with the plan. "I came to seek Glinda because the last thing my parents ever told me was if something happen find Glinda and she'll know what to do..." I finish my story. "I do so want to get rid of that witch," I add just for the wicked witches.

"okay, you take care of Glinda and you can stay, we'll also help you get your revenge if you want," Theodora smirks.

"oh I understand! and thank you my queens!" I bow low as they turn to exit. Evanora turns and waves her hand to create a new room.

"you room," Evanora says leaving the room.

once I'm sure that they are gone I wave my hand over Glinda. Glinda slowly blinks waking up.

"what happen?" Glinda mumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda's Pov

"What happen?" I mumble.

"Glinda, I have a lot of explaining to do. First, your sisters' guests happened. Now down to business. I'm you sister Glinda. Your younger sister. The witch of the north. Father put a spell on me so I wouldn't know who I really was till it was time to know. Also, a spell to keep me young until the danger is over so I may play my part in helping the Wizard," Lucy's voice enters my ears and I question her sanity.

"You can't be my sister-" I stop myself. That's why I know her voice... "Oh my gosh! You are my sister! Lucy, I've missed you!" I get up, ignoring her suggestion.

Lucy's Pov

"We can't let Evanora and Theodora know about this," I start, "Oh! and I have something to show you," I grab my purse and turn back to Glinda. "Open it!" I smile.

Glinda gives me a confused look and slowly opens my purse. A smile creeps on her face the more she opens it.

Glinda' pov

I give Lucy a questioning look before opening the purse. In the magic purse sits Monkey and little China girl.

"Your alive," I breath.

"Yeah, we missed you Glinda! We thought you were dead!" China girl climbs out of the purse and into Glinda's arms, crying.

"Child, I'm safe and okay, mostly," Glinda whispers the last word.

"Glinda, Lucy can help you do what your sisters demand, she's got magic," China girl tries.

"No, Lucy's powers must stay a secret if we're to win this war. China girl, Monkey, I know your alive and i'm happy about that, but I now need you to leave to stay safe, we'll get a hold of you if we need you," Glinda starts, "Lucy, can you move them safely outside of the castle?" Lucy nods and waves her hand. A hidden bracelet starts to glow just as China girl and Monkey disappear.

"Now, we need a plan on how to take back the castle," Lucy informs. "And I know just what to do."

an: I need to figure out the plan, so i don't know when i'll be updating... I will take suggestions if anyone has any


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Whats the plan?" Glinda smiles.

"Well, first I need to know, what controls Evanora, and Theodora's powers? For you it's your wand, and for me it's my bracelet," Lucy pauses. She slides her sleeve up to reveal an aqua blue bracelet with a tiny dolphin charm as the latch.

"Evanora's is her necklace. Theodora's, I believe, is her ring," Glinda is unsure exactly, but is pretty certain about it. Lucy nods.

"Well, with them not knowing about my powers, I can take the items from them. Do you know where your wand is?" Glinda shakes her head with a sigh.

"It's in Evanora's room somewhere, I think..."

"Okay, I'll distract Evanora and Theodora and you sneak into Evanora's room and look for your wand," Lucy explains. Glinda nods.

"Miss Evanora and Miss Theodora," Lucy says softly in the sweetest voice she can do.

"Yes, Lucy?" Evanora asks.

"Whats it like being powerful witches, and reigning over people?" Lucy asks. Evanora grins.

"Well, it's very hard to get the people to listen to you," Evanora starts.

"And you must always be strong and proper," Theodora adds.

"Someone is in my room!" Evanora shouts interrupting her sister.

"Miss Evanora, it must be a maid cleaning your room," Lucy tries, know fully well it is Glinda in her room.

"I don't think so, where is our dear slave Glinda?" Evanora demands.

"This morning she said something about needing to clean the third floor, the guest floor, i think she said," Lucy makes up. Seeing the puzzlement on the two witches faces she adds,"Or maybe a guest room she said... A floor? or a room did she say?" Lucy puts her hand on her chin like when she's thinking. "Or maybe she said she's cleaning my guest room... Or did she say the east wing..." She shakes her head and acts like it doesn't matter which and turns back to Theodora. "Where did Evanora go?"

Theodora has a wicked face staring at Lucy. "My dear, you not very good at acting. She's gone to her room to catch Glinda." Theodora starts to slowly advance on Lucy. Theodora creates a tiny fireball on her finger and has it grow as she advances on Lucy, who is not backing away.

"You won't win Theodora," Lucy starts. Raising her hands, Lucy creates a buble around her. "For I too am a witch. "I'm the good witch of the North. Your long lost sister. I know there is still good in you Theodora, deep down. I don't want to hurt you. please, just stop, let me help you."

"I remember you Lucy. oh, yes, father took you away when you were very little. You were six, I was seven, Glinda was eight, and Evanora was nine. He told us he say the future and though he could not prevent it, he told us he could fix it when it happened. He said he had to take you away to do so." Theodora stops the fireball from growing, but keeps it in her hand. She stops moving towards Lucy also. "I was oh so sad when father took you away, so was Evanora, but Glinda was heart broken. You were always her favorite. Evanora played jokes oh her and I. Myself, I didn't like dresses or jewelry like her. But you... You Lucy" Thodora puts out the fireball and points an angry finger at Lucy. "you were soo nice, all the time, you loved dresses, and you loved jewelry. Glinda picked you as her favorite because of that. If you wanted something Glinda got it for you. Where as if Evanora or I wanted something we had to get it ourselves. You were Glinda's little pet. Glinda was the biggest baby out of us. She cares way too much."

"But do you remember how much I looked up to you dear sister? Glinda was my best friend, but you were my role model Theodora." Lucy's bubble popped. "Do you remember the nickname I had for you?"

Theodora nods, "Theum, because you couldn't say my name properly. Then you kept calling me that even when you could say my name. I HATED you calling me that. Why?"

"I called you that because I liked it. I only gave you a nickname, no one else. I looked up to YOU. I gave YOU a nickname." Lucy catches her breath. "I want you back... I miss you. The old you."

"You didn't look up to me! You looked up to Glinda. Who would look up to me? Even the old me?" Theodora screams at Lucy.

"I Looked Up To You! You were the most confident out of the four of us! You loved to read and behave! You loved to be you! You were the one I looked up to! You were my favorite! AND I WANT YOU BACK! I'm still only eight! Father made it so I didn't age, I was almost frozen in time, while you, Evanora, and Glinda grew up! I hate what you've turned into Theum! I hate it! And I just want the old you back! The one that would tease me and play with me when Glinda was busy, the one that taught me to read because no one else would, the one who I loved..." Lucy falls to her knees and starts crying into her hands.

Evanora struts in a few minutes later, followed by Oz, carring Glinda whom looks to be dead. Lucy glances up and sees Glinda.

"Glinda!" she screams curling into a ball and crying more.

"OH dear sister," Evanora starts, "what did you do?" She praises.

"It's Lucy," Theodora answers not happy, yet not sad.

"Yes that's Lucy, I know that. She told us already." Evonora shakes her head. What did Lucy do to Theodora?

"Our sister Lucy."

It takes a minute before evanora yells, "WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"No, she should be older!" Evanora yells. She trows Glinda onto the ground. Glinda is dazed and not able to move for a minute. It is just enough time for Evanora to create a cage around her. Having hit the ground hard enough the cold metal of the cage soothes Glinda's pounding head.

Evanora saunters over to Lucy whom has just wiped away her tears enough to look up. She gasps as Evanora's hand shoots across her face. One of Lucy's hands rushes to her hurt cheek while the other helps hold her up for balance. She's sitting with her legs in a v shape, like girls do when the have to sit while wearing a skirt or dress.

Before Anyone has time to react Evanora nabs Lucy's hand and bolts strait up into the air. Lucy flails her legs hoping to be put down safely.

"Now, what should I do? Drop you? or put you down?" Evanora's voice sounds like a tease.

"Theum! Help!" Lucy cries down to her sister. "I know there is still good in you!"

"How do you know that name?" Evanora smacks Lucy again, "If you are Lucy, save yourself." Evanora zaps Theodora so she can't help Lucy before she drops Lucy.

"AH!" Lucy screams. Thinking fast she creates a stack of pillows under her which disappear one at a time after catching the impact from the drop. She gets to the floor out of breath. Magic really drains a witch, especially when they're young. Evanora slides down to Lucy's level.

"Where's your charm?" Evanora demands. "You can't defend yourself when your drained so tell me so I don't hurt you." She hisses to Lucy.

"My - My bracelet," Lucy whimpers. Lucy has just propped herself up onto her hands when Evanora yanks them out from under her. Evanora bends down and grabs Lucy's bracelet. "No. No. No. Please, no." Evanora raises her hand and a chain appears attached to the floor and around Lucy's waist.

"You may be my sister, but I want to rule and I know you won't help me. You love Glinda the best." Lucy sits up and Evanora shrugs and walks over to Theodora. "Sister, will you be helping me or them?" When Evanora says 'them' you can hear the hate.

"You."

"Theum! No!" Lucy screams. Theodora walks numbly out of the room.

"Now to deal with you two," Evanora purrs.

"Evanora please let Lucy go," Glinda speaks up. "Please."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why should I let the brat go? I now have some leverage agents you," Evanora teases creating a chain around Glinda as she did Lucy.

"Please she's powerless and still young. Let her go," Glinda tries again.

"No! Now shut up!" Evanora hits Glinda.

"Evanora what, what do you want?" Lucy cries. salty tears race down her cheeks. Evanora's head snaps towards Lucy stalking up to her.

"Oh you stupid little girl. I want power. You and our dear sister Glinda," Evanora shoots lightning bolts at Glinda, "are in my way. I don't want to kill you because your my leverage to get the people and Glinda to obey me." A devilish smile appears on Evanora's face, "Your coming with me." Evanora waves her hand and the chain around Lucy disappears and a rope appears around her wrists and the other end in Evanora's hand. Lucy tugs at the rope hopping for Evanora to let go of it.

"Let go." Lucy tugs some more. Evanora's response is walking out of the room almost dragging Lucy behind. Evanora takes Lucy down to the dungeons. "What are we doing down here?" Lucy gasps at what she sees.

"Now you understand a lot more, don't you?" Evanora purrs into Lucy's ear.

Theodora walks glumly back into the throne room.

"Theodora, please help Lucy escape. Please," Glinda pleads.

"Why? You got her to lie to me! I doubt she looked up to me miss perfect!" Theodora spat. Glinda struggles agents the chains holding her down.

"Theo, please. Lucy needs her big sister to protect her. Your the only one that can save her from Evanora!" Glinda tries again. "She has my wand, I can't protect her any more. You can. You can save our little sister." Theodora walks out of the room.

"Evanora said I shouldn't be able to feel these emotions anymore. She lied! What else did she lie about?" Theodora continues to mumble to herself letting her feet take her somewhere. Where? Theodora pays no attention. Finally she gets to a door. A sea blue door. She opens it and steps inside.

It's Lucy's old room. Their mother never had the courage to get rid of the stuff. It's been here for 30 years. Theodora hasn't been in this room for over 30 years. She played with Lucy the day before their father took her away, but not since. This room would have causes dear Theodora to break before the wizard got here, beyond hope then, but with little Lucy back Theodora finally has the courage to come in here.

Theodora saunters through the room. She finds Lucy's diary open on her desk and really dusty. Theodora picks it up and blows off the dust. She reads the latest entry:

'Dear Diary,

Daddy says I have to go on a trip with him tomorrow. He says I have to say bye to sissys. I'm really going to miss Theum, she always plays with me. Especially when Glinda is to busy. I'm going to miss Theum the most. Daddy say it's because I look up to her. I don't really understand what that means. Daddy says it's like I'm trying to be just like her. It's true. I love Theum and want to be just like her when I grow up. She's so nice and confident. She loves to read and learn other people's stories. So i guess daddy is right. I do want to be like her. I will also miss Glinda a lot. She loved playing with me, but only on her time when she wasn't busy with helping daddy and learning magic. I just found out a few months ago that I can do magic. Theum is helping me learn some magic she knows! I can make things appear and I can move objects around. It takes me a minute but i'll be practicing to make it faster! I hope Theum will teach me how to disappear tomorrow before I leave like she says she will! She says only if there is time though.. I will also miss Evanora, but not like i'll miss Theum.

Daddy says I have to go to bed now,

Lucy

P.S. I have a bracelet for Theum before I leave tomorrow! I hope she likes it!'

Theodora notices a little bracelet made of string next to the colors of the strings are sea blue and moss green. With a marker it's written on the string. 'Love you'.

Theodora felt something in her chest. _It can't be my heart... Evanora got rid of that..._

**_No, it withered down to almost nothing, but Lucy's love for you saved your heart and is making it whole again._**

_No! I don't want to feel again!_

**_But you are, so what are you going to do about it?_**

_Nothing, maybe eat another apple?_

**_No! Your going to save Lucy and Glinda! That's what your going to do!_**

_Do ! have to?_

**_Yes, i'm your conscience and what I say goes!_**

Theodora nodded to herself. Theodora held back tears of joy from burning her face. She couldn't believe someone looks up to her. She decided she must be the best role model she can be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy huddled in the corner in fetal position rocking slightly and crying. Evanora was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine glancing up at Lucy and chuckling. Lucy dare not move. Evanora is making Lucy stay with her all the time. The only exceptions are showers and things in the restroom, and then Lucy is tied up or something like that to keep her there.

"Lucy, would you like something to eat or to look at?" Evanora drops her magazine. Lucy stops rocking and just stares at Evanora with her red, puffy eyes. "Well?" Evanora yells. Lucy shrinks back and a whimper escapes her lips.

"Stop being a baby," Evanora yells at Lucy. Lucy only shrinks back more. Theordora knocks then enters through the open door.

"Oh sister, stop torturing her. I can watch her," Thedora says giving her sister a look.

"Very well, but you are not to let her escape," Evanora snaps with a glare. Theodora dips her head politely. She walks over to Lucy, who is trying to slide away. Theodora makes it over to Lucy and lightly grabs her arm. Lucy looks up at her older sister with pleading eyes.

"Come on." Lucy, to terrified to not, stands up. She unwantingly follows Theodora to her room.

"Theum, I mean Theodora, I mean Queen Theodora what are you going to do with me?" Lucy shrinks back a little.

The two sisters made it to Theodora's room and Lucy slides into a corner.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, " Theodora starts, "can you ever forgive me?"

"Theodora, " Lucy chooses her words carefully and speaks softly, "I'm not stupid, I know your trying to trick me."

Hurt takes it's place in Theodora's eyes but Lucy doesn't notice. "Luc, will you stay here so I don't have to tie you up?"

"Don't call me Luc, you don't have that privilege. You lost that when you picked Evanora over Glinda and I," Lucy snaps not looking up at Theodora.

"I won't bind you but please, don't try to run," Theodora begs. She gets up and leaves her room, magically locking the door behind her.

Lucy waits a minute until she's sure Theodora is gone._ I have to save Glinda and we need to get out of here... But they have our channelers... I hate Theodora!_ Lucy gets up and walks over to the door to try and open it. Locked, _Great!_ Lucy falls into the corner and starts to cry again. About ten minutes later Lucy hears someone at the door. Lucy glances up, her eyes fill with fear. Theodora Enters first, pulling something. Lucy notices blond hair first.

"Glinda!" Lucy cries out to her desperately. Glidna stumbles in and Theodora loosens her grip on Glinda's arm. Glidna runs over to Lucy, who hasn't moved from the corner, and lands on her knees next to Lucy.

"Lucy are you okay? What did they do to you? Is anything broken?" Glinda rattles off hugging Lucy and holding her tight.

"I'm okay now. Did Theu-Theodora say anything to you about being sorry?" Lucy's tearful eyes look up at Glinda. Glinda nods. "Do you believe her?" Glinda glances over at Theodora who's watching them with intrest. Slowly Glinda shakes her hear, ready for Theodora to strike the both of them. But nothing happens. Glinda glances back at Theodora who has saddness written all over her face. This confuses Glinda.

"Stay here and be quiet, I'm going to get your wands." With that Theodora exits the room again locking it behind her.

"Glinda, is Theodora going to break our channelers?" Lucy whispers up to Glinda.

"I don't know Lucy, I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Glinda holds tight onto her youngest sister. She's disappointed that Theodora turned evil and doesn't think she can be trusted yet. Glinda knows that Theodora has good in her, but has no idea how much or where.

Lucy is terrified, she also knows there is good in Theodora. Lucy on the other hand doesn't think it will return for others to see. Lucy won't let go of Glinda, she fears this will be there last time together. Tears run down her face staining Glinda's dirty, and probably ruined dress.

Theodora comes back into the room with Glinda's wand and Lucy's bracelet to find her two sisters haven't moved an inch. Thedora turns her back on them to walk to her bed, when she turns around she sees her two sisters holding each other so tight and looking up at her with fear filling their eyes and covering their faces.

Theodora plops onto her bed with a sigh. She can't believe she made them this scared of her. She wants so much to take it all back.

Lucy debated tackling Theodora to the ground when her back was turned, but Glinda, realizing Lucy's thoughts, held onto Lucy tighter not wanting her to get hurt or worse.

"Here, your channelers." Theodora holds out her hand with wand and bracelet. Neither sister moves, both think it's a trap. The channelers are just out of Glinda's reach if she were to reach for them.

Lucy looks from her bracelet up to Theodora's eyes. Slowly, and with a shaky hand Lucy wiggled from Glinda's grip, reaching for her channeler. Lucy finally grips her bracelet and pulls her hand back very rapidly. She grips it tightly creating a shield around herself and Glinda.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys," Theodora whispers, "take down the shield, I don't want you to get to drained." Lucy looks to Glinda who nods, before she takes the shield down. Lucy holds out her bracelet to give back to Theodora thinking she's in for it now.

"I don't want it back Lucy," Theodora says getting down on the floor near her two sisters. Glinda grips Lucy tighter, half pushing the youngest behind her.

"Glinda, here." Theodora hands Glinda her wand. "Lucy please come here."

"No, she won't." Glinda grips her wand and shoves Lucy behind her. Lucy clutches the back of her older sister's dress like her life depends on it. "Doing magic may drain Lucy fast, but my magic stamina is more than yours. Give me your ring." Glinda points her wand at Theodora and holds out her other hand.

Sighing, Theodora takes off her ring and places it in Glinda's hand, she's tired of fighting her sister. "I don't want to fight you two anymore. Please."

With a wave of her wand, Glinda binds up Theodora and cleans up her and Lucy.

"Glinda, what's the plan?"

"We have to defeat Evanora." Glinda sighs.

"Hide you wand and bracelet then tell her I sent you to go get her because I need her. When she gets here, jump her and take her necklace." Theodora offers.

Glinda turns to her tied up sister. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm sorry, I want your forgiveness."


	13. Chapter 13

"Theodora, what are you doing with Lucy?" Evanora questions entering the room. Evanora nabs Lucy's wrist before anyone else can react.

"Evanora help! Glinda escaped and got their channelers before jumping me and taking my ring." Theodora lies smoothly.

"You liar!" Lucy screams at her. Evanora gives Lucy a quick zap to shut her up.

"Bracelet please." Evanora says threatingly. Lucy looks into Glinda's eyes trying to tell her sister her plans. Lucy creates the strongest shield she can. Evanora tries, and fails to zap Lucy. Glinda takes this opportunity to throw her magic at Evanora. Evanora blocks Glinda's magic, still holding on to Lucy's wrist.

Lucy keeps the shield up for as long as she can. Evanora and Glinda notice her shield flickering. Looking at Theodora, Evanora gives her a sad look before flying off with Lucy.

The last thing Glinda hears is Evanora's evil chuckle followed by Lucy's scream.

"Lucy!" Glinda puts a magic lock on the door so Evanora can't enter before turning to Theodora. "This is all your fault."  
>_*_*_*<p>

Lucy's shield finally broke as Evanore flew her out of the room. Evanora clearly noticed because she gave an evil chuckle before zapping Lucy, making her pass out.

Lucy awoke with a start, actually more or a shock. Her muscles ached and her wrists were bound and behind her back. Lucy did her best to sit up and take a look around. She noticed her ankles were bound and she was on a table. She looked throughout the dark room, she saw another table with something on it. No it's a someone.

Glinda.

Lucy gasps. How? Lucy uses her hands and legs to slide off the table. She rolls over to Glinda's table before trying to stand. She manages to stand by having her back to one of the legs and pulling herself up with her hands. Again using her hands to help pull her up she gets onto the table.

Lucy rolls Glinda onto her back, not seeing her chest rise and fall, Lucy puts her ear to where Glinda's heart should be. She listens closely to hear nothing.

"Glinda? Glinda wake up, we have to get out of here. Please Glinda, wake up! Glinda!" Lucy says getting up to a scream on the last 'Glinda'.

"She's dead because she tried to stop me. Your next if you try anything else." Lucy gasps as Evanora's voice travels to her ear. Evanora comes up behind Lucy and unites her. "you can have a minute." Evanora flies away laughing so hard it sickens Lucy.

Lucy collapses on Glinda. The waterfall starts and doesn't stop until Lucy passes out.  
>_~(' '5,?!-'!;#\×*#&£$&'&€×,'(£×_#&*×.=*×£*3,!1_!93#9&

AN: so Glinda's dead... comment


	14. Chapter 14

"Theodora, This is all your fault. I can't even believe you anymore," Glinda fumes. Theodora sat dissapointed with herself. How could she let Evanora take Lucy.

"She'll probably KILL Lucy!" Glinda continues. "Not that you care, she only looked up to you, no biggy. Yeah she really did look up to you when we were younger. When we were making something like bracelets or cookies or something like that she'd always ask, ' do you think Theum will like this?' She loved to do stuff for you, but I guess you don't care," Glinda finished her rant and looked to Theodora for her to say some snippy comment back.

Instead Glinda sees a tear on the brim of falling out if Theodora's eye, ready to feel like acid on her face.

"I know, I went to her old room. Her diary was open and I read the last entry. It related my frozen heart Glinda," Theodora all but cried to her older sister.

Glinda turns to her sister. She's telling the truth. Glinda tosses Theodora her ring and Theodora unites herself.

it deleted the rest of the chap


	15. Chapter 15

'Evanora, let's do a hostage exchange. Theodora for Lucy.' Glinda's voice travels into Evanora's mind.

Evanora raises her index and middle fingers to her temple.

'No deal Glinda. I want you to give Theodora back her ring and you both shall come to my chambers and I might not kill Lucy along with yourself. You have 1 hour.'

"Theodora, come on, we're going to Evanora."

"What? No, she'll kill you Glinda! Lucy would never forgive me." Glinda ignores her sister's request and leaves the room anyway. With a sigh Glinda makes her way to Evanora's chambers. Theodora follows behind.

"Evanora, I'm here. Please don't hurt Lucy." Evanora opens the door with a smirk. She grabs Glinda's wrist pulling her into the room. Theodora follows, sauntering in. Evanora ties Glinda to the bed posts of a second bed in her room. She then pulls out her trembling sisters wand from her pocket.

"Time to die goody two shoes." Evanora raises her hands going to snap the wand on her knee.

"No." Theodora raises her hand and shoots Evanora, successfully knocking her sister over. Theodora then races over and nabs Evanora's necklace and Glinda's wand.

"Theodora, what did Glinda do to you? We're going to rule Oz together." Evanora pleads.

"No Evanora. Glinda will rule Oz with Lucy. We both deserve jail. You froze my heart and Lucy thawed it. I'm saving the ones I love and the kingdom. you will loose your power once and for all." With the Theodora crushes Evanora's necklace. Evanora starts to loose her hair and grows wrinkles and looks old.

"Look what you've done to me!" Evanora's raspy voice screams. Theodora waves her hand and Evanora is bound. Theodora then goes over to Glinda, whom has been shaking like a leaf since they got to Evanora's room 20 minutes ago and starts to untie her by hand to show her how much she cares.

"Behind you!" Glinda screams before Theodora is knocked out. The person grabs Glinda's arms that Theodora untied and ties them back to the bed.

The person caresses her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Glinda turns her head so they kiss her neck. They growl at Glinda.

"Evanora promised me you'd be mine. So now you mine little Glinda. Don't try and fight us. I know you love me," They purr in Glinda's ear.


	16. Chapter 16

"No, I don't love you. Please leave me alone," Glinda whimpered. "Let me go."

"No, your mine. I'll be right back my honey, first I need to deal with your younger sister here," The person turns to Theodora. They take off her ring and pocket it before doing the same with Glinda's wand. They then turn back to Glinda and blow her a kiss, they head out of the room, dragging Theodora behind them.

"Do you like my pet dear Glinda?" Evanora smirks hobbling up to her sister.

"What did you do to Oz?" Evanora ignores the question and leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~

"Lucy," Evanora's voice is raspy and Lucy gasps seeing her sister old looking and wrinkly, "come on. Don't ask what happen to me. Now hurry up before I hurt you." Lucy's puffy, red eyes stare over at Evanora unsure if she should really go.

Lucy makes up her mind quickly and gets up to follow her sister. Evanora leads Lucy to another room. Before they get there they run into someone Lucy doesn't know.

"Oz, meet Lucy. She's our prisoner and knows your wife is dead. We're sorry for your loss." Lucy doesn't notice, but Evanora winks to Oz telling him to go with it. Oz gets the message and walks up to Lucy, whom shrinks away from him. "Can you take her to the other room with the traitor please?" Oz nods and grabs Lucy's arm.

"No, ow! Let go of me," Lucy squeaks. Oz and Evanora ignore her and continue with what they're doing. Oz drags Lucy to the room he previously put Theodora in.

Oz throws Lucy in to the room before slamming the door.

The room is lit up. Its Lucy's old room.

"My room." Lucy looks around, that's when she notices Theodora passed out on her floor a foot or so from the door. "No, no, no!" Lucy's breath starts to get shallow, and her heart rate sky rockets. She realizes Theodora is not awake and calms down.

Lucy feels safe and calm until her sister starts to wake up. That's when Lucy runs and hides under her bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Theodora slowly gets up, she rubs the back of her throbbing head. _Ow__, what happened to me? And why does my head hurt?_

Theodora remembers Glinda yelling at her to look out then she has no idea what happen. Theodora looks around the room she in as she stands up.

She sighs, _Lucy's room_. Theodora wonders how she got into Lucy's room when she hears a noise, coming from the bed.

"Who's in here?" Theodora calls out. No response. She tries again, "Glinda? Lucy? Either of you in here?"

Lucy doesn't move. She sees Theodora wake up and look around. _Does she know I'm in here? Oh I hope she doesn't._ Lucy accidentally moves her foot and it shuffles on the wood floor making a noise.

"Who's in here?" Theodora calls out. No response. She tries again, "Glinda? Lucy? Either of you in here?"

_No, no, no, she knows I'm in here. And she thinks __Glinda__ is alive..._

Theodora gets up and walks over to the bed. Lucy's heart rate rises, but she manages to keep her breathing quiet as it gets faster and faster.

"Lucy, I know your under the bed. Please come out, I won't hurt you I promise." Theodora's voice is calm and light. Lucy looks over to see Theodora's head at floor level and looking at her. Lucy furiously shakes her head. She won't come out from under the bed. Lucy doesn't yet know what Theodora did for Glinda, so she doesn't trust her.

"Lucy, do you know why I'm in here?" Lucy again shakes her head, "it's because I destroyed Evanora's amulet and now she has no power, I also stopped Evanora from breaking Glinda's wand. Evanora thinks I'm a traitor. That's why I'm in here."

The door bursts open and Evanora waddles in.

"Where is Lucy?" Evanora demands. "And don't try anything Theo, I may not have my powers but Oz can still hurt you if I don't come out safely."

"Lucy is under the bed. She still thinks I'm evil."

"Oh Lucy, Theodora isn't evil anymore. No, she's a coward! She destroyed my amulet so we couldn't have a fair fight." Evanora informs. "Now, you two will never leave this room again. Theodora you actually will. And I guess so will Lucy, but it will he to watch Theodora have a public death after the people of Oz learn she wasn't evil anymore. After that Lucy, you'll be stuck in here until you die. I'll use you to get the people to do everything I say." Evanora smirks before leaving the room again.

Oz walks back into the room. Glinda doesn't say a word or even move as he stalks up to her.

"Your so pretty today my dear," Oz says petting Glinda's hair.

"Oz, if you untie me I'll give you a kiss." Glinda tries sweetly.

"No. Ill just take a kiss when I want one. I'm not stupid my dear. You'll leave me if I let you go." Glinda sighs, that was her only plan. She looks up into Oz's eyes for the first time since she gave him his good luck kiss back in quadling country. She sees his eyes are glossy, not like normal eyes.

"Oz, what did Evanora do to you?" Glinda whispers to him.

"She used her magic on me. The deal we made though, was I'd be her slave if I got to make you my wife when she got the people's obedience. And she now has their obedience."

"Oz, I would have married you anyway. But I won't now. Oz, I won't marry you if Evanora rules Oz." Glinda informs him.

"My dear Glinda, you will marry me, you have no choice. I will force you to marry me." Oz yells grabbing Glinda's chin roughly. She gasps in response. Evanora walks in.

"Oz, are you enjoying Glinda's company? When do you want the wedding to be?" Evanora smirks at a glaring Glinda.

"Can it be tomorrow?" Oz questions gleefully. Evanora nods in approval.

"Tomorrow, right before the execution. That way Theodora can see her sister married before she dies." Evanora infoms.

"No! Don't kill her!" Glinda screams.

The next day

Evanora had forced a munchkin to make Glinda a wedding dress. The dress is a soft white color. The sleeves don't go over the shoulders, but instead hug the top of Glinda's arms. The dress goes down to the floor and has a trail that is about a yards length. The dress hugs Glinda's form and flows as it nears the floor.

Glinda got her dress on with the help of a quadling. The quadling was now doing her hair into curls when Theodora enter the room with Evanora.

"Listen up you two. Some of my friends are here, and they agreed to help me keep you in line. And Lucy thinks your dead Glinda, so she won't see you married." Evanora is informed. "but don't worry Theodora, she'll see you die though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>At the wedding<p>

Evanora has forced everyone in emerald city to attend the wedding then execution. They were also told if they say anything or make any noise Lucy would be executed too.

"Oz, do you take Glinda to be your wife?" A munchkin asks.

Oz looks to Glinda before answering, "I do." Glinda is on the stage in the square she's able to move, but not much. There are ropes around bother her wrists and connected to the stage on the other end. Theodora is up there also. She is in the chains Glinda had been in only a week or so previously.

"Glinda, do you take Oz to be your husband?"

"No, I don't." Glinda cries.

"Her opinion doesn't matter." Evanora and Oz hiss at the munchkin. The munchkin gives Glinda a sympathetic look before continuing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Oz walks over to Glinda, whom can't back away.

"Oz, don't," Glinda whimper trying, and failing to get away. Oz ignores her and leans in and pecks Glinda's lips.

"Very good, now come on you two love birds. You'll watch the execution from over there so Lucy doesn't see you, but you'll still see the execution. Oz unites Glinda and walks her over to where Evanora said. Lucy is the brought out and Evanora grabs her shoulders. "We'll watch Theodora die from over here. Oz your up!" Evanora chirps.

Oz saunters over from behind a pole to in front of Theodora.

"Oz, throw her a fireball." Oz nods. He starts to grow a fireball in one hand. He was about to throw it when he made it disappear, and turned to Lucy and Evanora. That's when Lucy passes out along with Evanora.


	18. Chapter 18

During the entire wedding Glinda had tears racing down her cheeks. She doesn't want to marry Oz like this and she doesn't want the wedding to end and Theodora die.

Oz drags Glinda over to where Evanora said.

"Oz, please don't let Evanora kill her." Glinda pleads, tears running down her face faster. Glinda looks up into Oz's eyes as he ties her wrists to a rail. His eyes are back to normal. "Oz," Glinda gasps, "your back!" Oz nods.

"but I have to pretend not to be." Glinda nods in understanding.

"Please, make sure she's not hurt, please." Oz nods and Glinda gets up on her tip toes, kissing his forehead briefly. "For put protection, not that you need it." Glinda says with a sigh. Oz kisses her forehead before Evanora calls him out.

"Throw her a fireball." Oz nods and forms a fireball in his hand. He lets it grow for a minute before putting it out and throwing lightning bolts over to Evanora and Lucy too. She hates that she has to hurt Lucy too, but it has to be done.

"Oz!" Theodora yells at Oz.

"Don't hurt Lucy!" Glinda yells fighting the bonds on her wrists. Oz jogs over to Glinda and unites her wrists. Glinda gives him a peck on the cheek before Oz runs back over to Evanora and binds her wrists together. The people of Oz start to cheer.

"I want a winkie guard to take her down to to the dungeon." Evanora starts to wake up.

"Oz, what's going on? Help me." Evanora demanded.

"I'm not your puppet anymore Evanora!" Oz yells as winkie guards take her away. Glinda holds Lucy as she wakes up.

"Am I dead?" Lucy questions with a soft voice.

"No, Evanora tricked you into thinking I was dead to keep you in line. She knew if she had you in line I'd follow suit so you weren't hurt. She had a plan and when Theodora wasn't helping anymore she decided to get rid of her as an example. Don't worry anymore. Evanora is powerless and in jail."

"Glinda," Lucy gasps, tears in her eveys, "I thought you were dead and I was going to lose Theodora too." Oz gets Theodora out of the shackles and she walks over to her two sisters. Lucy is clutching GLinda with all her might and won't let go. Lucy is crying on Glinda's dress as Theodora get onto her knees next to them. Careful not to touch Lucy's tears Theodora joins in on the hug.

Theodora stands up with a sigh as the three sisters finish their long hug. "I guess I'll be going to jail now... For all of the trouble I caused." Theodora starts to walk away. Lucy and Glinda each grab one of Theodora's wrists.

"No," Glinda starts.

"You aren't going to jail. though you were evil it was Evanora's fault. She tricked you into turning evil. In the end you realized you were evil and changed back adn saved us. Plus I need my big sisters that love me. Thats you and we love you." Lucy gives Theodora a big hug. "We love you."

The end

So how was it. review/comment! any unanswered questions? I'll answer them!


End file.
